Practice golf ranges have proliferated during the past fifteen years because of the increased popularity of golf. The typical practice range uses a pick-up vehicle to retrieve practice balls. In most cases, the retrieved balls are washed and then either hand packed into wire baskets or fed by hand into a dispenser that dispenses a set number of balls in response to coins deposited into slots on the dispenser. This system is time consuming and service staff intensive.
A system is needed which will accelerate the delivery of golf balls from the pick-up vehicle to the dispenser without the need for intervention by several staff personnel.